Fishing equipment varies widely and is designed to attract and capture specific species of fish found in various bodies of water. Fly fishing is one type of fishing which employs specialized fishing equipment. Fishhooks, fishing flies, and the line material vary from rather large to miniscule with fly size running from about 1.5 to 2 inches in length to 3/16 inch in length, line strengths from 20 pounds to 1 pound, and hook lengths from roughly 1¾ inch to 3/16 inch in length. A fishhook generally includes an eye to attach a fishing line. The eye of the hook is proportional to the size of wire used to make the hook, so that large, strong hooks have relatively large eyes and small, delicate hooks have relatively small eyes. It follows, therefore, that the smaller the fly, the more difficult and time consuming the task of threading the leader through the eye of the hook. Considering streamside conditions, limited eyesight; poor lighting environment; windy conditions; inclement weather; and limited manual dexterity exacerbate the difficulty of connecting a fishing leader to a fish fly. Hampered by poor eyesight and/or limited manual dexterity, the generally accepted solution to the aforementioned problems is to use a snelled fly and a loop-to-loop knot attachment to the leader. A snelled fly is a fly fitted with a relatively short length of monofilament line. The monofilament line is affixed to the fly on one end and with a loop on the opposite end. However, a loop-to-loop knot made from monofilament line is nearly impossible to untie. The loop-to-loop knot method of attaching a leader to a fly usually requires cutting the snell loop in order to replace the fishing fly. The present method makes it possible to easily untie a loop-to-loop knot and avoid damaging the snell.